


A Year To Remember

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memories, New Year's Eve, Short & Sweet, thank you Julie Andem for the picture that inspired me to write this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “I was thinking, earlier, about this year," Isak started, twisting the hair at the nape of Even's neck around his finger.Even nodded, silently encouraging Isak to go on."We've done a lot," Isak stated simply with a small chuckle."We have," Even acknowledged with his own little laugh.





	A Year To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> Happy New Year!! We all made it through another year! Woo! I hope 2018 brings plenty of love and happiness for everyone! <3
> 
> I wrote this short little drabble the other night at 2 am after scrolling through a Tumblr feed filled with [this](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/image/169059313518) incredibly soft photo. Needless to say, thank you Julie for the inspiration <3
> 
> Also, thank you [Ciara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday) for betaing this! Love you <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Isak and Even's little walk down memory lane <3

It had been Eva's idea to have a big New Year's Eve bash.

At first Isak hadn't wanted to go. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends, but really all he wanted to do was spend some quality time with Even cuddling on the couch, sipping champagne, and kissing when the clock turned twelve. 

But Even had convinced Isak that it would be nice to ring in the new year with their friends, with the people that supported them and loved them most, and well, when he put it like that Isak couldn't very well say no. (Plus, he had to admit, it did sound kind of nice to have everyone gathered together.)

So there they were, all fifteen of them scattered throughout Eva's living room— laughing, mingling, and drinking as the clock ticked closer to the new year.

Isak was in the middle of a conversation with Mutta, who was explaining the idea behind the new script for the short film he was working on, when he caught Even's eye from across the way. Even was casually leaned against the wall, a flute of champagne in his hand and a smirk on his lips. Isak watched as Even quirked an eyebrow at him and lifted his glass up to take a sip. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

Mutta, of course, caught on quickly that Isak wasn't really paying attention to their conversation anymore, and he followed Isak’s gaze, chuckling to himself when his eyes landed on Even. He just patted Isak’s chest twice before he shuffled away to join Adam and Chris where they were manning the alcohol.

The smirk was still on Even's lips as he pushed himself off of the wall and started taking long strides towards Isak, who was making his own way over to Even. 

"Halla," Isak greeted when they met in the middle. He immediately attached himself to Even's side, looping one arm around his waist, the other coming up to rest on the back of Even's neck.

"Halla," Even parroted, setting his flute of champagne down on a nearby table so he could slide both of his arms around Isak's waist. 

Isak tipped his chin up, his eyelashes fluttering a bit as he peered up at Even. His lips were pursed in that signature pucker that Even loved so much because it always meant he got to kiss it. 

And kiss it he did. Isak smiled against Even's lips and when they parted, tucked his nose into Even's neck. 

"Are you having a nice time, babe?" Even asked softly. 

Isak nodded against Even's neck. "Mhm, a very nice time," he replied. "I'm glad you talked me into coming." 

Even smiled warmly at his boy, his eyes twinkling happily. "I'm glad I did too," he agreed easily. 

"Y'know, it’s about to be 2018,” Isak said.

“We’ve just made it through another year on this crazy planet,” Even grinned. 

“I was thinking, earlier, about this year," Isak started, twisting the hair at the nape of Even's neck around his finger. 

Even nodded, silently encouraging Isak to go on. 

"We've done a lot," Isak stated simply with a small chuckle.

"We have," Even acknowledged with his own little laugh.

"We got an apartment together," Isak listed, his smile growing as he thought back to moving day all those months ago. It had been a huge step, and at first, he had been afraid about living with Even. Not because he didn't think he was ready— because god he was more ready than ever— but because he was afraid that they would get sick of each other too fast or that they'd finally see each other’s little ticks and get too irritated by them. But in fact, it had been the complete opposite. Moving in together had only brought them closer. Sure, it added a few petty arguments, but no relationship was perfect, and they only fought over small, insignificant things and never went to bed angry or without a kiss. Through living together they'd learned the ins and outs of each other and only strengthened their bond.

"You graduated," Isak enthused, his eyes sparkling with pride as he looked at Even. He'd never felt more proud than he did the day he sat in the audience with his friends— with _their_ friends— and watched his boyfriend walk across the stage in his cap and gown and receive his diploma. The second he’d spotted Even after the ceremony he’d raced right into his arms and hugged him as tight as he could, muttering incoherently how proud he was and how amazing Even was. 

“You reconciled with your mom,” Even pointed out softly, lifting his eyebrows at Isak as if to say _don’t forget about all of your wonderful accomplishments_. 

And he was right— Isak had reconciled with his mom. It had taken some time and a lot of encouragement from Even, but Isak had managed to work up enough courage to visit his mother and start rebuilding their relationship, and Isak was so much happier because of it. He squeezed Even a little bit tighter as a silent _thank you_ for helping him through it. 

“You let Eskild take us to Pride,” Even added, his smile growing as he looked back on that day. Isak had been a bit hesitant at first- he wanted to go, but there had been that little irrational sliver of fear niggling in the back of his mind, filling him with doubt about the whole excursion. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of who he was, or that he didn't want anyone knowing, it was just still so new to him, to accept himself for who is he and see that there were plenty of other people out there who accepted him as well. Even had told him that if Isak wanted to back out he could and they would tell Eskild so. But Isak shook his head. He didn't want to disappoint Eskild, or himself. He’d worn a plain white t-shirt and had let Even secure a rainbow pin over his heart, and because he was feeling particularly excited, allowed Eskild to paint two rainbow stripes across each of his cheeks. Overall, it had been one of his favorite days. 

"We went to Morocco," Isak supplied next, and the two of them shared a smile at the memory of their trip. It had been one of the best weeks of Isak’s life. They’d spent each day exploring the city, trying all kinds of new foods, buying as many souvenirs as their suitcases could fit. They hadn’t been able to thank their friends enough for chipping in for the tickets as a joint graduation and six month anniversary present.

"I just... this year has been one of the best years of my life, and really, it's all because of you," Isak insisted, flattening his palm against Even's chest. "You've taught me a lot of things, Even. How to forgive, how to love, how to be a better person. I just want to say thank you for that. You're the best person I know, and I can't wait to spend another year with you," he finished with a watery smile, his hand coming up to grip at Even’s neck, just below his ear, his thumb brushing across Even’s jaw.

Even tilted his head so that his forehead was pressed right against Isak’s. His eyes were squeezed shut, but the smile on his face was so big it looked like it was going to split his face. “Isak,” he whispered, slowly blinking his teary eyes open. “Thank you. Just, _thank you_ ,” he exhaled. “I know we’re supposed to take things minute by minute and all, but god, if this is how every year with you is going to be then I want to share every single one of them with you for the rest of my life,” he laughed softly.

“Even Bech Næsheim, did you just propose to me?” Isak teased, tilting his head so that their noses brushed against each other. 

Even grinned and chuckled, nudging his nose back against Isak’s. “Not yet,” he replied, the sincerity in his eyes and the seriousness of his words making Isak’s breath catch in his throat. 

“Twenty seconds until midnight!” Eva suddenly called out, and all of their friends scrambled to find their loved ones and the ones they wanted to be with when the clock turned midnight. 

“Ten!” Everyone shouted, starting off the countdown to the new year. 

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“I love you,” Isak murmured, his lips hovering over Even’s.

“Two!”

“I love you too,” Even responded.

“One!”

And then their lips were meeting for the last kiss of the old year, and the first kiss of the new year. It was soft and sweet, and as their mouths molded together, their lips and tongues moving as one, Isak couldn’t help but think:

This was going to be the best year yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! As always let me know what you thought with kudos or a comment! :)
> 
> Happy New Year!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
